Color photographic light-sensitive materials have hitherto been studied widely for the purpose of improving sharpness and color reproducibility. One of the subjects of study is the so-called DIR couplers capable of releasing a development inhibitor.
Useful DIR couplers recently developed include the compounds disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,962, 4,409,323, 4,421,845, 4,438,193 and 4,477,563, etc.
These known DIR couplers exhibit desirable performance properties to some extent. It has been found, however, that they have substantially reached the limits of their possibilities in meeting the demands for further improvement in sharpness and color reproducibility.